The dilemma of how to prevent psychotic relapse among well-diagnosed, multi-episode, drug responsive schizophrenics with tardive dyskinesia is a major clinical problem in psychiatry. This project will identify multi-episode RDC schizophrenics, with a previous history of at least moderate therapeutic response to antipsychotic medication, who manifest signs of presumptive tardive dyskinesia. If patients meet criteria for relative remission of psychosis they will undergo a three month drug free period to assess the persistence or reversibility of their dyskinesias. At the end of three months they will be randomly assigned to one of four possible maintenance treatments, double-blind, for a one year period. The treatments are: 1) low dose fluphenazine decanoate, i.e., 1.25 to 5.0 mg bi-weekly; 2) low dose fluphenazine decanoate plus lithium carbonate; 3) standard dose fluphenazine decanoate, i.e., 12.5 to 50.0 mg biweekly; 4) placebo. Patients will be assessed monthly with the BRPS, Simpson Dyskinesia Scale, Simpson-Angus Scale, a side effects checklist, and the SCL-90. After completing one year, or following termination for reasons other than relapse, patients will be withdrawn from medication for a one month period to assess dyskinetic status. It is estimated that 120 patients will complete the study over a three year period.